Coming out of the Dark
by TrinityLayne
Summary: At the darkest moment in her life, the last person Yuki would suspect; would be the only person who could make her whole again. Yuki/Rui DARK AU dramaverse
1. Chapter 1

**Coming out of the Dark**

By: Meleney Layne aka, TrinityLayne

AN: This started out as a one shot I wrote for Dragonfire10 aka Ravenesque… but it has bloomed into a full blown story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Moonlight Musings**

The large room would have been completely dark if it were not for a single undraped window. Moonlight poured into the room as if it was in a battle with the darkness. The bed in the center of the room was the only thing completely illuminated by the moonlight. A silent figure sat on the edge of the bed watching the peaceful face of the sleeping young woman. She was laying on her side facing him, as he was listening to her soft rhythmic breathing. He reached out and gently cupped the side of her cheek lightly, caressing her brow with his thumb. Then he brushed an errant tendril of her dark hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yuki," he whispered, not really believing what he could see or feel.

'_After all that is happening,'_ a weary smile, flashed briefly at his thoughts. _'After all that we have been through, you of all people are here. -In my bed- -in my heart- -in my soul.-'_

He gracefully rose from the bed, ignoring his black silk robe laid discarded at the foot of the bed, uncaring of his nudity as he walked over to the open window. He leaned against the frame of the window, basking in the moonlight watching the trees in the garden sway gently in the night breeze.

'_Two years ago, I found her at the darkest point of her life,'_ he thought sadly of the past. _'Before that moment, she was but a small blip on my radar; she was nothing but Makino's quiet friend, who spent most of her time chasing after Soujiroh. But one single act of horrific violence and my stumbling across the aftermath pushed her to the foremost of my world. Once there, she became one of the most important people here in my life.'_

He silently turned to the bed when he heard the sound of rustling sheets and watched her as she rolled onto her back and sighed softly. Only when she was once again still did he release the breath that he was unaware he had been holding and turned back to the window. '_But she is here and this is where shall stay,_' he lifted his left hand and looked the simple platinum band adorning it. His was plain compared to the ornate emerald one Yuki now wore. _'Till death do you part, as the vows are spoken.' _He rubbed the band with a pad of his thumb; the ring seemed to glow brightly in the moonlight.

'_Vows when spoken are set in stone was how I was raised. A few simple words can define one's life, for good or bad. One simple promise caused me to pursue her halfway across the world to bring her home, with nothing but a few words given to her closest friend; were what drove me. Or so I kept telling myself.'_

He turned from the window and returned to the bed. _'I didn't admit my own true feelings for her till just a few hours ago.' _

'_But I went to the courtship, engagement and wedding; not letting my self admit, that my feelings for her were more than my desire to fulfill my promise to Makino. My vow to protect Yuki,' _he laid down beside her placing his hand on her exposed stomach.

'_One day,'_ he whispered softly as he nuzzled her neck. Thinking of what may happen in the future. His hand moved up to her face. _'She gave me the greatest gift. She gave me her heart, and I have given her mine.'_ His lips brushed hers, and she moaned instinctively in her sleep. He was about to wake her to show her what it was in his heart, when a soft but persistent knock at the door halted his actions. He quickly rose, donning his robe as he went to answer the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you. But your father requests your presence immediately."

"It is all right; tell him I will be down momentarily." He quickly closed the door before receiving a reply from his assistant. He strode into the bathroom and returned a few moments later, fully dressed. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking once more at her peaceful face. Leaning down, he gently kissed her brow as he tucked the covers around her.

"I love you Yuki." He whispered softly. "I will love and cherish you till I breathe my last breath." He rose from the bed and left as the soft click of the door shutting echoed in the room. Unheard by her husband, a soft female voice replied.

"I love you too… Rui"

Comments and feedback appreciated. (darnit they are required!) The more feedback; the faster I type! XD

_Ja ne!_


	2. Shattered Night

**Chapter 1: Shattered night**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in this: only the plot is my own.

AN: this is an AU: set STRICKLY in Drama 'verse (1st season.) I have never read the Manga (nor watched the anime), though I have been told about some events and how they differ in the drama versus the Manga and Anime… (Basically don't kill me… and no flames please) This chapter is dark (i.e. contains a violent act and its aftermath, that no one–female OR male-should ever have to endure). And this chapter is the reason that this story is Rated M.

For Jenn aka Ravenesque aka Dragonfire10, Who got me addicted to Asian dramas in the first place! (And who, threaten to withhold the next chapter of her fic "Truly Madly Deeply" if I didn't write faster!)

And I am very sorry for the delay; I have had a difficult time with one little part of this. Gomen. And thanks to Sio and Ravenesque for the beta work!

* * *

_Two Years Earlier:_

"No, Tsukushi, its fine," Yuki laughed softly into the phone as she was pulling a cake from the display case. She shifted the phone to her other ear before she tossed the cake in the trash bin.

"I am pulling out the old cakes now. Then all I have to do is sweep, wipe down the counters and the doors." She leaned against the counter and sighed. "I can close up by myself. Just finish up your project and get some sleep. Just remember--you have to cover for me next Friday when I go to pick up my parents from the airport." She paused, listening to her friend's response before she continued. "Ok, I will see you on Monday. Ja ne!"

Yuki pushed the end button and walked into the office, placing the phone on the desk as she grabbed the broom and the cleaning stuff. She pressed play on the CD player and went back out into the shop to clean.

After she finished wiping counters down and cleaning the glass, she stretched as she looked the clock and smiled realizing that she'd finish up sooner than she thought and she might just make it home and time to catch her favorite drama on TV. Yuki went to the door, flipped the open sign over and was about to lock the door when the handle was ripped out of her hand and she was knocked back as someone entered the store. The man tossed a long black coat on a table near the entrance, as Yuki let out a surprised yelp and looked up to see Domyouji Tsukasa stumble over to the counter, lean up against it and shout.

"Oi… Makino, where are you?" Domyouji's voice was loud but slightly slurred. "Peasant, where are you… get out here right now!" He stumbled around the counter to the little office that Tsukushi normally hid in when she was avoiding Domyouji. When he checked the office and realized she wasn't there. He shouted again. "Makino, get out here now!" He started towards the hallway that led to the kitchen. Yuki rushed over to head him off and blocked his path.

"I'm sorry Domyouji-san, but Tsukushi-kun is not here." He tried pushing her back, but she managed to hold her ground. "She took the night off to finish a paper for school."

Tsukasa grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Domyouji-san, she is not here." Yuki was terrified. Tsukushi had told her about his erratic outbursts, but she had never witnessed one before. "Please, let me go!" Domyouji pushed her to the side, causing her to hit a nearby table. He charged down the hall towards the kitchen, calling for Makino as he went.

Yuki cried out in pain when her hip hit the table, unsure as what to do. Should she call Tsukushi or Nishikado-san? She limped around the counter, heading for the office to get the phone. She let out a loud screech as she was grabbed from behind by her hair and pulled back.

"Where is she?!" Domyouji demanded as she was pulled back. She tried vainly to grab him so he would release her hair. He pulled around to face him, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Where is she?! Where is Makino??" he demanded again. Yuki struggled vainly, noting the overpowering aroma of alcohol coming off of him.

"She is not here, Domyouji-san." Yuki answered, her eyes looking down not wanting to meet his eyes fearful that if she looked at him, he might do something worse. He mumbled something incoherent, and dragged her towards the door. Yuki started crying, she struggled harder to break free of his grasp.

Yuki's constant struggling and his inebriated state allowed her to break free of his grasp. She stepped back from him quickly holding her wrist to her chest, shaking. He looked at his empty hand and crooked his head to look at her. Tsukasa's breathing was ragged--eyes were filled with a cold rage.

"Please Domyouji-san, Tsukushi-kun is not here," Yuki's voice trembled as she backed up until her progress was halted by the display case. "Just leave… Please just leave." He rushed forward, his body slamming hers into the counter, knocking the wind out of her and causing her vision to dim. He shook her violently, before he backhanded her knocking her to the ground. When she fell, he stumbled and landed on top of her.

"Please, stop" Yuki pleaded, as she struggled to push him off of her. Tsukasa ignored her as he sat up and straddled her waist.

"No one looks down on Domyouji Tsukasa, least of all some peasant who doesn't know her place." He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, his other tore at her work uniform. Yuki struggled vainly to get out of his grasp, as he used his knees to pry her legs apart. Yuki begging him to stop as she heard the metallic click of a buckle being undone, followed by the sounds of the zipper being released. He leaned his head, down forcibly pressing his lips against hers before moving to her neck sucking and scraping his teeth along her neck below her ear. "This is all an onna of your status is good for."

"No," the last cry was barely a broken whisper, as he tore away the last remaining barrier shielding her and moved above her roughly settling himself between her legs. A scream froze in her throat as her world erupted in pain; she clenched her eyes closed, tears burning in her eyes… Though she could feel everything that was physically happening to her it was as if her mind disconnected from the horror. She turned her head to the side and briefly opened her eyes and, through tears, watched the bushes outside the shop sway roughly in the harsh wind. She was unsure of how much time had passed. She was vaguely aware of the sound of the phone ringing. –Stopping-- --only to begin again--

Suddenly a ragged moan tore from Tsukasa's lips and his body stiffened, and then slumped slightly. Yuki cried out at the burning sensation filled her lower abdomen.

He let go of her wrists holding himself up by placing his hands on either side of her head. Domyouji's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily but he made no move to get off of her. Yuki found the strength in her shocked and battered body to strike out just once at the slumped form on top of her. Her open palm struck Domyouji across his cheek; his eyes snapped open and a stark moment of recognition flashed in his eyes.

Shock registered on his face and he reared back quickly stumbling over her outstretched legs as he slid across the floor. He made it to the table closest to the door and he pulled himself up, as he grabbed his jacket that he had carelessly tossed on it when he first came in and pulled at the waist of his pants. Without saying anything or even looking back he rushed out the door. Domyouji stumbled up the walk to the street, fumbling with the opening of his pants as he went. He ran down to the corner to his awaiting car quickly getting in. The moment the driver closed his door, Domyouji Tsukasa promptly passed out.

* * *

Hanazawa Rui, holding his cell to his ear, as he guided his sleak car over rain soaked streets, towards the Dango shop where Makino worked, it was the last place he could think that she would be at, concered that she would somehow get hurt by Tsukasa in his present state. When the line rang for the tenth time he ended the call and tossed the phone on the passanger seat. He hoped she was at home already, but he would drive by the shop, just to make sure.

It only took him another 5 minutes to pull onto the street where the shop was at, he noticed the lights to the shop were on and pulled up to the curb. He look to the door and was surprised to see Tsukasa stumble out pulling at the waist of his slack's and down the sidewalk and into his waiting limo.

Rui got out of his car as the limo pulled away and walked towards the shop, as Rui got closer to the slightly open door he could hear the sounds of a woman sobbing. He rushed the last few step and opened the door, he was afraid that Tsukasa may have vented his unstable anger on the small Dango shop, but he was not expecting the sight that lay before him. Rui froze in shock. Lying on the floor, her clothes torn and bloody, was Makino's best friend Yuki.

"Domyouji, what have you done" Rui didn't realize he had spoken out loud. But the sound of his voice caused the battered girl to sit up sharply, and press her back up against the counter pulling her knees against her chest trying to curl tightly into a ball. Yuki was half crying and half whimpering, as she tried to cover her blood smeared legs with the tattered remains of her work uniform.

"Please… just go away." She sobbed, not looking at who ever had entered. Rui rushed forward and knelt down a few feet from her.

"Yuki-chan, it will be alright. He is gone." Rui spoke softly. "Look at me." His eyes never left her face, when she hesitated, he said again. "Look at me." This time she looked up her eyes full of fear. "You know who I am." Yuki slowly nodded.

"Hanazawa Rui-san" she wispered softly.

"Good" Rui slowly moved closer to her. "I am going to help you. I need to get you to the hospital." He reached her side.

"NO… please they'll know!" Yuki cried out, and tried move farther away from him.

"Shhhhh… Its' alright." He tentivly reached out and touched her face, careful not to put pressure on the large red mark across her face. "My aunt is a doctor, she will help." Yuki took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will be right back." Rui got up and went out to his car, opening the passenger door, getting his coat and cell phone. Leaving the door open he returned to her side.

Rui wrapped his coat around her as best he could, gingerly pick her up, offering her an apology when she flinched. He cradled her in his arms as he carefully and carried her to his car, placing her gently down on the seat. Rui helped her buckle her seatbelt and closed the door.

He went back into the shop after looking for a few moments he found Yuki's book bag, gathering it and her coat that lay under it. He spotted a set of keys hanging on the wall that was labeled "shop key" and grabbed it. Rui exited, locking the doors behind him, he flipped open his phone and dialed quickly, as he hurried back to his car.

"_Marco, I have a job for you_."

* * *

Rui sat in the plush couch in the private waiting area of the hospital with his head leaning against the wall to anyone that didn't know any better they would've thought he was sleeping. But the older woman with sliver streaked hair—pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck—knew better. Her steady stride was noted by the echoing click her dress heels made on the marble floor.

When the prone young man made no acknowledgement of her arrival, she tensed her jaw, and put her hands in the lab coat pockets. When he still didn't move, she kicked him in the shin, he lazily he opened his eyes and looked up at the woman standing above him.

"What mess has Domyouji Tsukasa gotten you into now?" She demanded, angrily. Rui slowly sat up.

"Oba-san…" Rui stood up, towering above the older woman by more then a foot.

"Don't Oba-san… me!" she looked up at him, pressing her finger into his chest. "That young woman is battered and traumatized. She barely able to tell me what happened, don't you think I will stand by and let you cover up…"

"Oba-san…"

"The actions, of that…"

"**Akanashi-sensi**!" Rui raised his voice, when that got her attention he continued. "I'm not covering up anything. I stumbled upon something that should have never happen." Rui looked down the hall to the room he knew Yuki was in. "How is she?" He asked.

"Physically she will heal, emotionally…" She paused. "Well, I've done all that I can for now. My nurse is helping her clean up now; we will provide her with something to wear. She is going to need some help for the next few days. I can arrange…"

"I will take care of it." His aunt looked at him with concern.

"Think well Rui-kun, Are you sure you want to be involved with this?"

"I was involved the moment she was hurt."

"How so?" She was unsure what he meant.

"I failed to keep a promise."

* * *

The silver sports car pulled up to the curb of the darkened street in front of a nice but simple house. Rui put the car in park, but left it running. Her voice pulled him out of the silence.

"How," she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper, her legs curled up to her chest as she looked out the side window at the house.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking over at her, unsure as to what she meant.

"How do you know where I live?" She had her head resting against the window. Rui cut the engine and undid his seat belt.

"I've driven Makino here a few times," he answered plainly.

"Oh." She answered quietly. They sat there for a moment before Rui opened his door and got out of the car closing the door softly, and quickly walking around to the passenger side. He opened her door, offering her his hand to help her out of the car. Yuki slowly got out of the vehicle her legs wobbling as pain wracked her whole body as she stood up. Rui quickly grabbed her, steadying her up against the car as he pulled her bag out and close the door.

"Is there an alarm?" Rui asked quietly, "Yuki-chan, does your house have an alarm" He asked again then added, "Can you get your keys out of your purse?" He held out her bag to her. Yuki looked up and shook her head.

"There's no key. You just have to enter the code into the keypad next to the door." She looked up at him. "I can let myself in, Hanazawa-san. Thank you for your help." She took her bag from his hand as she pulled herself up and took a step towards her front walk. Her legs gave out and she would've hit the ground if not for Rui's quick movement grabbing her around the waist to hold her up.

"I have you, Yuki-chan. Just lean on me and I'll help you inside."

"Thank you, Hanazawa-san." Yuki leaned into him as he helped her to her front door. She opened the little silver panel and punched in her code and the door clicked and opened slighly. Yuki looked up at Rui and said quietly. "My Dad's company makes security systems for businesses, and he has used some of the systems they come up with in our home," she nibbled slighly on her bottom lip. "To show perspective clients that he uses his own products."

"Your father is the head of Matsuoka Security," Recognition registered in his voice. What he knew of Matsuoka Security was limited, but he did know that it had some of the best systems on the market.

"You've heard of it?" Yuki asked, surprised. Her father had founded the firm when he had finished college, but his company was still small comparied to some of the firms based in Japan.

"Only that it is a small but well respected company in the security field." Rui helped her across the threshhold and close the door behind them. Noting the click as the door self locked. Without letting go of Yuki, he kicked off his shoes and moved to pick Yuki up. She stiffend a bit when she was fully cradled in his arms.

"That is not necessary, Hanazawa-san," Yuki protested. "you helped me inside, and I am sure you have something more important to do. I am grateful for what you've done, but you can go." Rui just looked her with an unmoving expression. He carried her into the main part of the house pausing when you reach the hallway.

"I gave Akanishi-sensei my word that you wouldn't be left alone," Rui voice was soft but firm in his resolve. "Yuki-chan, where's your room?"

"The first one on the right, just past the stairs." He carried her gently down the hall and entered the door she indicated was her's. Yuki reached out and flipped the light switch by the door as Rui carried her in. He was surprised as to how small her room was, but how cozy it was as well. The room was done in light pastels from the walls to the window treatments. The room was slightly cluttered but not overly messy, her desk was organized neatly and other then an abundance of stuffed animals throughout the room that space was extremely tidy. He carried her all over to the bed and sat her down kneeling at her feet as he removed her shoes. He placed them on the floor and got up gracefully if move.

"Lay down," Rui moved to leave the room and paused. "I will return shortly." And he walked out of the room. Yuki just sat there momentarily, unable to move. Yuki was still in shock unable to accept what was happening, what had happened. As if in a daze she pulled down the comforter of her made bed, so she could get under the covers. Just as she had settled between the pale green sheets, Rui returned with a glass of water.

"Akanishi-sensei will be contacting your school and informing them that you have come down with the flu, and will be unable to attend school for a week or so." He placed the glass on the desk and faced her. "She will also be contacting your boss and giving her the same information." At the mention of work, her eyes became panicked, suddenly remembering that she had just left the shop in the condition that was in.

"_Wait_" Yuki sounded frantic. "I have to go back… I can't let anyone see the shop like that." Yuki sat up quickly as if to get out of bed, only to have Rui place his hand on her shoulder to calm her; before he moved to get the glass from the desk and pulled something from his pocket.

"Shhhh, it is all right. I have someone cleaning it up. Your boss will never see the damage when she opens in the morning." He picked up a glass from the desk and moved over to the bed. "No one will know."

"Thank you, Hanazawa-san," relief flowed through Yuki and she visibly relaxed.

"Take this," Rui sat on the edge of her bed as he handed her two pills then the glass of water. "They will help you sleep," Yuki looked at the pills wearily before putting them in her mouth; she quickly took a sip of water to wash them down. Yuki handed the glass back and lay down, pulling the blankets with her as she curled into the fetal position facing the wall. He got up from the bed and placed the glass on the nightstand Rui walked over to the window looking out at the night sky, waiting for the pattern of her breathing to change, signifying she had fallen asleep. Once the sound of steady deep breathing could be heard Rui unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and folded up the sleeves and turned and watched Yuki's huddled form. He walked over to the bed and just stood there unsure as to his next move.

* * *

Mimasaka Akira watched as his latest conquest left through the double black doors that separated the F4's private room and the rest of the club. He downed the rest of his whiskey and turned in his barstool to face his friend Soujiroh sitting on the black lounge surrounded by five very beautiful women. Akira made eye contact with his friend and motioned to his watch. Nishikado Soujiroh sighed and stood up, much to the displeasure of his girlfriends.

"Sorry ladies, our evening is at an end." He bowed to them. "Until we meet again," The women rose and left quickly, two of them looking back and winking suggestively at Soujiroh. He walked over and sat next to Akira at the bar. The bartender placed two fresh drinks in front of them.

"Rui and Tsukasa never came back?" Soujiroh asked.

"No." Akira replied. "but knowing Rui, he gave up looking for Tsukasa and found some place to sleep." He took a drink. "And Tsukasa either found Makino, or passed out and his driver took him home." Akira laughed into his drink. "I'm hoping for Tsukasa's sake he passed out. Somehow I don't think he'd survive an encounter with her if he showed up in that condition."

Soujiroh laughed in agreement. Tsukasa was one of excess when he was mad, and Makino not showing up for their dinner date had caused him to drink even more then normal that even make Soujiroh question him about if he should stop. Which caused Domyouji to leave in a huff… mumbuling about giving Makino hell when he found her. And when Rui had finely showed, he left chasing after Domyouji, the second Akira had informed him of Tsukasa present state.

"And, if he did find her, Rui no doubtly has shown up to mediate, or to calm Makino down." Soujiroh finished off his drink. "Ether way, we'll hear about it some time tommoro. I better be off, I have a ceramony in the morning. You need a ride." Akira shook his head.

"No the night is still young," Akira looked to the door as it opened alowing the loud beat of the music to invade the privet room. Allowing a woman with long black hair wearing a barely-there green silk dress to enter the room. "And my next date is here."

* * *

Rui sat on the floor, his back leaning up against Yuki's bed. His legs stretched out before him looking up at the moon through her bedroom window. The only sound in the room was her breathing accented by the occasional whimper. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair, tousling it slightly, closing his eyes unsure as to what to do next. He has always been a planner; calmly assessing a situation before acting. But in this instance he was unsure how to proceed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the buzzing vibration from his pocket he pulled out his cell and looked at the screen. Rui pulled himself up and left the room closing the door partially; walking a bit down the hall as he answered the phone.

"Has it been taken care of?" he asked in a clipped tone, not offering a greeting to the person on the other end. Rui paused listening to the caller's reply. "Good…" Whatever the other person said caused him to grip the phone tightly. His jaw tightened. "No, there is no need. I know who they work for. Just keep an eye on them and I will call you in the morning." Rui ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket as he went back to her door.

He quietly opened the door all the way, softly stepping back into the room, returning to his vigil at her bedside. Watching over her fitful sleep: knowing, that his part in this is far from over. He leaned his head back, so it was on the bed and waited for the dawn.

* * *

"Madam, there has been an incident involving the young master last night." Domyouji Kaede looked up from the paperwork on her desk and sat back and her chair. She looked at her assistant Nishida, as if her gaze was boring into his very soul her eyebrow lifted slightly.

"What sort of incident?" the matriarch of the Domyouji family asked icily.

Nishida stood before the head of Domyouji group girpping the folder he was holding tightly, unsure of how he should word the news. "Well, spit it out, Nishida. What has my fool son done now?"

"We had the cake shop where that Makino girl works under surveillance as requested. Around closing time last night, the young master went there looking for her. She had failed to show up for their date." He paused for a moment and continued. "Apparently he had been drinking and was highly agitated." He was gripping the edge of the folder so tight his knuckles were white. "It is unclear entirely how events unfolded but…"

"But, what?" Keade was becoming very irratated at Nishida unwillingness to tell her what happened.

"Ummm." Nishida was extremly uncomfortable under her piercing gaze took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "The young master raped Makino Tsukushi's coworker, a young woman by the name of Matsuoka Yuki." He stepped forward and placed the folder infront the older woman then stepped back as if it had burned him. She opened the folder to see a photo of a slender young woman with dark brown hair smilling as she was on the phone. Kaede pushed that photo aside to the next one. -This one had Tsukasa grabing the same girl, her face is panick stricken, by the hair, from the side view of his face he is clearly shouting.- Kaede moved to the next one. –Tsukasa was striking the girl in the face.-

She moved more photos, not wanting to see the event unfold step-by-step, till she got to the last two. -One of Tsukasa stumbling out of the shop, fixing his disheveled clothing.- -The last of Hanazawa Rui entering the shop-

"As you can see from the last photo, Hanazawa-san arrived at the scene moments after the young master left." Nishida cleared his throat. "He carried her away. At this time, we are unsure of where he took her, but we do know she is now at home and Hanazawa-san is with her--that, and this incident has not been reported to the authorities."

Kaede tossed her reading glasses on the desk and turned her chair to face the windows over looking the city. "Nishida, I want a complete report on this Matsuoka Yuki--her family, everything. Make this your highest priority."

"Yes, Madam." Knowing he had been dismissed he quickly turned to leave the room, but he was halted by Keade's final command.

"And Nishida. Have Takashi's group extend their activites to include this girl. She might be just exactly what we need to be rid of Makino Tsukushi for good."

"Consider it done, madam." With that, he left. She turned back to her desk after she heard her office door close. Keade picked up the first photo and walked over to the large window that took up two-thirds of her office walls.

"You fool," she looked out at the city. "You idiotic fool," She laughed as she crumbled up the photo and let it fall to the floor. "You have played right into my hand."

* * *

End chapter 1.

you know the drill... Read and review.

AN: don't kill me… I really do love Tsukasa, and I hated making him the attacker, but for the drama to unfold in this story (plot wise) the way I want it to. Keade has to play a part in it and Tsukasa was the only one who could've done it for her to be involved. And I have taken liberties with Yuki's home life. Just for lack of info on her.

And, Sorry again for taking such a long time with this one… I am/and have been working on this, I just found that the subject matter was a lot harder on me then I thought it would be.


End file.
